1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for generating a screen, a method for generating a screen and a program for generating a screen. In particular, the invention relates to a technology that effectively provides a screen with favorable usability depending on the terminal used by a user at low cost.
2. Related Art
A variety of types of terminals used for accessing the Internet is in a growing trend from early personal computers, mobile phones and to smartphones. There are cases where various specifications and protocols used among the terminal types vary and therefore screen data and the like for each terminal type has been prepared in advance by the server side for allowing the users to display the screens in a comfortable manner.
As technology for creating screens, there has been proposed for example, information apparatuses, information processing systems, computer programs and information processing methods that enable displaying on screens according to the performance of each terminal device when a terminal device couples to an information apparatus via the network. See for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-163142.
There has also been proposed a contents generating and delivery system for mobile phones and smartphones, or tablet PCs that utilize contents browsing devices with screens smaller than those of personal computers to allow the contents to be browsed comfortably. Such a system is configured with a step for generating contents, a step for limiting the display duration of the generated contents, a step for displaying a part of the generated contents in a zoomable manner, a step for taking over session information, and a step for converting contents to transmit the contents via the Internet. See for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-288243.
Recently, market share for smartphones have been increasing and the demand for dedicated screens that suit the usability of smartphones have been increasing as well. And, if sites were built for each type of terminal as was in the conventional case, separate screens would have to be generated for smartphones in addition to those for other terminals such as PCs and mobile phones thus requiring further effort and cost. But even if PCs screens were used also for smartphone screens, the ease of use for the user would not be favorable.
In other words, when the same screen is displayed on every kind of terminal accessing the Internet, there will be a problem of creating large difference in ease of use between the terminals. On the other hand, if a screen suiting the terminal were generated for each terminal type, there would be a problem that the cost and effort therefor would be enormous.